Back together
by amethyst20003
Summary: Emma and Sean are they back together for good or just for a while?No flamses please
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Degrassi but I wish I did

Okay so it is the tenth and eleventh grade year for our Degrassi team so here are the hot couples. Oh and Emma and Manny are friends again.

Manny and Jt Jimmy and Hazel

Ashley and Craig and possibly

Paige and Spinner Emma and Sean

Kendra and Tobey

Setting: Emma walks to school with Manny and Jt. Manny and JT are holing hands.

Emma: Ready for our 10th grade year.

Jt: Ready as I'll ever be.

They arrive at Degrassi. They walk up to the table to see their homerooms.

Manny: Oh look we are in the same homeroom.

Emma: That's great. Oh hey Chris

Chris walks up to Emma

Chris: Hey Em how was your summer?

Emma: It was ok at least snake isn't sick anymore; his chemo is over hopefully the cancer won't come back.

Chris: Yeah hopefully, so Em do you want to grab a smoothie after school today.

Emma: Um sure, hey I have to get to homeroom.

Emma, Manny and JT grab their class schedules and head to Media Immersion class, which is their homeroom class again. They grab seats at the front and the class is almost full Emma looks around and sees that no one has changed a lot and she noticed that Amy Sean's ex girlfriend wasn't here anymore neither was Sean or Ellie. Mr. Simpson walks in smiling.

Mr. Simpson: Good Morning class I would like to tell you that my chemo is over so I will be in a much better mood now and I will bring back the happy funny Mr. Simpson you all knew.

Liberty stands up on behalf on the class.

Liberty: That is great Mr. Simpson and we would like to say we missed you and we are glad you are better now.

As she sat down Sean walked in the class Ellie passed the classed and Emma noticed her face was covered in tears and her eyes are red. Sean took a seat at his normal seat right next to Emma and Ellie sat down at the very back of the room.

Sean: Sorry I'm late Mr. Simpson I had to take care of something.

Mr. Simpson: That is ok Sean don't let it happen again now I am going to pair you up now so it can be fair all the boys names in a hat and each girl will choose the name all partners are final. Emma could you please come up to choose you partner.

Emma: Sure Mr. Simpson

Emma stood up walked up to Snake and she took a name out of the hat. She couldn't believe her luck who she got stuck with. Snake took the paper from Emma's hand and said


	2. Part 2

Snake took the paper from Emma's hand and said Sean could you please come up here.  
  
Sean: Me I'm Emma's partner.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Yes now come up here. After all of you pick you will assist your other classes when you come back in I will explain the project to you. Oh and here are all your locker combos, numbers and locks.  
  
So after they all picked he gave them all their combos and then the bell rang and they went to get their lockers and head to their first periods.  
  
Emma: Could you believe my luck I got stuck with Sean.  
  
JT: So Manny what do you think they project is about I hope it's a marriage media immersion project.  
  
Emma: You guys are lucky you guys got each other.  
  
Manny: If you tell this to anyone I will kill you ok Em I kind of cheated this morning I snuck in here and grabbed JT's name out of the hat and I stuck it to my hand so when I picked I got his name  
  
JT: What a sneaky girlfriend I have.  
  
They kissed as Emma ran off to her first period, which was English.  
  
Ms.Kwan: Emma would you take a seat in the middle of the first row.  
  
Emma: Okay Ms. Kwan  
  
Emma sat down where she was told and took out her stuff.  
  
JT and Manny walked in and sat down next to Emma. Emma was real absorbed into doodling and she didn't notice her classmates chattering away about their summers.   
  
Ms.Kwan: Sit down next to Emma please.  
  
She heard Ms. Kwan say but she didn't see who sat down next to her. The final bell rang and Ms. Kwan started talking.  
  
Ms. Kwan: Okay I hope all of you had a nice summer now we have to start reading Romeo and Juliet again just to review and we all have parts in the play we will act it out in front of the school in a couple of weeks. Now all the parts are in this piece of paper now I will read who Romeo and who Juliet will be. Romeo is Sean Cameron and Juliet is Emma Nelson 


End file.
